


未竟事业 Things to Finish

by YourFinestPettingDuck



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Empire Setting, Espionage(kinda), Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Sniper!Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFinestPettingDuck/pseuds/YourFinestPettingDuck
Summary: 狙击手Hux和帝国裁判官Kylo Ren(AO3不会数中文字数）





	1. Chapter 1

调查官Carmelk进入审讯室，他的调查对象——一个人类男性青年，正不安地坐在桌边，脸埋在长长的黑发里。

“Solo先生。我是调查官Carmelk。”

男性青年点了点头。

“你知道自己为什么在这儿吗？” Carmelk坐在他正对面，顺手沿着桌面把全息板朝对方滑过去。

对方单手一把接住，审讯室里灯光昏暗而寒冷，他的调查对象抬起头，全息板发出的冰蓝的冷光倒映在脸上。

“不知道。”他简短笃定地答道。

“Solo先生，你在入航空港海关的时候验证信息显示身份错误。” Carmelk有些不耐烦，往好处想起码这位还在配合回答问题。他在Pantora的帝国海关已经处理了一天鸡毛蒜皮小事了，回家还有老婆孩子在家等他吃晚饭呢，想到这儿太阳穴不禁有些肿胀。事实上，刚刚有同事通知他，在他的调查对象的背包里搜出了光剑，又在上传他资料到帝国网络信息库后提示有重大犯罪嫌疑，需要立马联络帝国上级，而他要做的不过是假装审讯，拖延时间罢了。

“现在的情况是这样的，Solo先生，我们通过面部扫描对比，发现大约在九个标准天之前，你以Kylo Ren的身份来到Pantora星系，记录显示，大约待了两个标准天之后才离开。”

Carmelk把资料调取到相关页面给对方看，他的调查对象有些分神——右手不安地在审讯桌下晃来晃去。

“所以，你到底该如何称呼呢？Solo先生，或者说，Ren先生？”

对方没有回复他。

“Solo先生，你在听吗？”

“都可以。”

又是一句简短的回答，竟然不肯多说一句。

 _看来今天不能准时下班了_ ，Carmelk在心里咒骂了一句，调整了下座椅，准备继续和Solo或者说是Ren周旋。

 

\---

 

Hux骑在他身上。Hux说过自己最喜欢这个姿势，Kylo倒无所谓，不过他喜欢看Hux高潮的那瞬间脸上的表情，有时候他们会四目相对，不过绝大部分时候Hux双目紧闭仰头，嘴唇微张。

Hux上下晃动着，Kylo随着节奏配合他，他把手紧紧放在Hux的臀瓣两侧时不时托起他，留下了两道鲜红的手印。他觉得自己快了，深埋在对方后穴的阴茎一次又一次冲击着那个Hux觉得舒服的地方，清脆的摩擦声和喘息声在灯光微弱的房间里回荡。

他们配合了很久了，以至于Kylo不需要原力去探测就知道Hux到了什么程度，长期的磨合已经使得他俩总是几乎一起来。Kylo快了，他发现Hux还没有，迟疑中把手移到Hux的阴茎前搓揉起来。

“怎么？”Hux低下头，眼神相对，紧紧掐着Kylo的肩膀，Kylo看到他面部潮红，和头发都一个颜色了。

Kylo没有回答他，他在一整眩晕中全部释放在了Hux的体内，好在自己还挺立着，Hux继续骑着加快频率上下抽动，Kylo在前面继续用手帮他解决，过了也许是几秒也许是更多的时间后，Hux终于射在了他的胸口上，躯干瘫软下来和Kylo面对面贴在一起。

等他们的呼吸都平稳下来，Kylo这才从Hux体内抽出来，Hux背对着他侧躺在他旁边，过会儿全部会从后面流出来淌在床单上，不过他们都不在乎。

 _现在问吗？_ Kylo犹豫着。有什么事情绝对在困扰着Hux。他不想显得关切，只是觉得自己不得不。他知道Hux的敏感情绪会在什么时候溢出来，三年了，甚至不用原力都能感受到了，Kylo想想不寒而栗。

三年前Hux被分配到他的小队里，这些日子帝国每个分队的裁判官都会被指配个狙击手。他见他红发，瘦高的个头，盔甲制服并不贴合地撑在身上，走起路来每个盔甲的关节都在哐当哐当地响；他说起话来讽刺优越，眉眼间目光时而游离时而紧张，稚气未脱的脸上雀斑点点，故意留了鬓角显成熟。Kylo对上面分配的组员没有意见，他从来都是无所谓态度，只要战场配合作战，技术精湛，而Hux的射击水平确实一流。至于平时也不会多打交道——直到他们一起出行任务半年后搞到了一起——仅仅是搞在一起而已，他们一致同意。

Kylo知道Hux有很多状况问题，他也从来不多问。但是这次他觉得Hux的态度会影响到明天随之而来的任务。

“你在想什么？”Kylo低声在他耳边问道。

“没什么。”

“有什么事困扰着你。”

“滚出我脑子，Ren。”Hux开始不耐烦了。

“你得告诉我，Hux，我得确定你的状态不会影响到明天出行。”

“不会。”

Hux嘟囔一声，甩给Kylo一堵后背。Kylo盯着天花板微微闪耀的人造光源， _必须得知道_ ，他思索着。

 

\---

 

Hux以为自己在做梦。

他在Arkanis的夜空下，闻到了青草香，牵着另外一个人的手在草丛里奔跑，草丛太高，淹没了头顶，夜空晴朗，辽阔的星辰倒映在田野上。

“不久我就回来了。”他转过头，对紧随其后的人说道。那人站在草丛背后，轮廓被草杆遮挡，视线灰暗，看不清脸。

Hux想起来，他要回家了。已经三年了，终于要回Arkanis了。想到这里他释怀地笑了起来。然而草杆高得密不透风，紧张到喘不过气，遮盖了头顶的星星，天旋地转中他猛地掀开紧盖在头顶的被子，伸到床沿外一阵干呕。

Hux全然不知自己睡了多久，灯光依旧微弱， _应该没有多久_ 。他扭头看到Ren坐卧着靠在枕边，正用全息板读取自己的储存条内容。

“你他妈在干什么？”Hux紧张地质问道，一把夺过全息板。

Ren让他夺了过去，“这次你不能再这么干了。太危险了。”Ren的语气平白无故，像是对一切早了如指掌，努力做出一副关心的样子，让Hux觉得恶心。

“你知道些什么。”他赶紧拔出储存条，希望Ren能闭嘴。

“你要我明白说吗。我知道你这三年每个月都给义军传递情报，你每次都说你回家了。”

Hux倒希望自己没这么问过Ren这个问题，他早怀疑他知道自己在偷运情报，只是谁也没提起而已。现在他一字一句坦白了，每个词像针尖一样戳地他耳膜阵痛，Hux沉默着。

“Hux，这次你不能，”Ren逐字压低了声音争论着，仿佛除了他们这个房间里还有人会听到，“这是那个要新修的死星的资料。你会被追杀的。”

Hux继续沉默，几天前他神不知鬼不觉搞到了新建的死星资料，倒不是设计细节，不然帝国早就派一支军队来干翻他了。给他资料的内部人员告诉他里面有建造基址、建造材料供应区等等。他才不在乎什么该死的死星，只要能赚到钱——如果能卖给义军，下半辈子不用再为没钱发愁任人使唤。他真的是这么打算的，于是答应给那个内部人员两分好处。这次去Pantora后就联络义军，他都安排好了。拿到钱，永远从帝国军队里滚蛋。

 “怎么。你是义军渣滓吗？”Ren还没有闭嘴。

“你什么也不知道，”Hux下床把储存条藏回随身携带的背包里。“谁他妈是义军。”

“那是为了钱？”

“你真聪明。”Hux挖苦他。

“Hux，你之前卖的消息都是小情报，这次可是死星，被帝国查出来了我也会完蛋的。”

Ren他才不会在乎的，他只是担忧自己的安危。Hux行走在刀尖上，他自己知道。

“义军会把我后路安排好。”

“那我怎么办。”

“我管不到那么多了。听着，我都安排好了。你只要不揭发我，我可以分你两分好处。”

这是个空头承诺，他阴郁地想，Ren是不会为了这点钱做什么事的——Ren只做他想做的事。

他看到Brendol在房间黑暗的角落里摇了摇头，如钝刀摩擦般发出不赞许的嘘声。Hux使劲眨了眨眼。这儿没有别人。

Ren沉默许久，“睡醒后再说吧。”终于发话了。

Hux觉得再也睡不着，打开台灯准备清理保养自己的狙击枪工具。现在他的手在疯狂颤抖，三番五次拼错了枪械机关咬合口，他瞧见Brendol打开房门溜了出去。胃里那阵恶心的痉挛还在持续。

他想起来了什么。“你怎么知道查我的储存条？”Hux问道，其实话还没开口就知道了为什么。

“全在你脑子里。”Ren翻了个身，挤出来了几个字，又睡去了。

接下来的一个小时Hux拆零件的时候故意发了出巨大的声响。

 

\---

 

几个标准小时后，他和Ren在前往Pantora的穿梭机上，秘密任务，上级要他们低调执行，按照平民的正常手续入Pantora的航空港海关。

Ren在穿梭机的一路上没怎么和他讲那件事，Hux如释重负，至少Ren知道要在什么时候保持安静。这儿帝国的秘密眼线可能到处都是。

 

“你还是决定卖吗？”

出了海关，他和Ren驾轻就熟地租了台雪地摩托飞梭，准备前往地图上标的任务暗杀地点。Ren终于忍不住开口问了。

Hux哼了声表肯定，这个星球很冷，他们套上了厚实的外套，兜帽包裹地严严实实。他坐在Ren后面，Ren没有挡住寒风，冰雪源源不断朝他扑来，划得他脸颊疼，他们的飞梭划过雪地像是在上面开了个锋利的口子，Hux看不清周围的视线。太冷了，他觉得自己在低烧发热。

“Hux？”

“嗯？”

“你确定你今天能完成任务？”Ren用装出来的语调关切道。飞梭的引擎声几乎盖住了他的声音。

“我确定！”Hux朝他耳边大吼。

 _自己完不成任务就会给Ren拖后腿，_ Hux想着，三年了，他对Ren了解地少之又少，唯一确定的就是Ren一直在扮演那个狡猾的幸存者，他不会让他自己处在危境中的。他不想给Ren拖后腿。

 

Hux伏击在紧靠仓库后面的高地上，Ren只身闯进了仓库里。Hux听到光剑挥舞的地鸣声和一阵爆能枪疯狂射击的声音，一个身穿深色工作制服的蒙卡拉马里人冲了出来，Hux使他一枪毙命。

“你那边怎么样？”Ren的声音从通讯器里传来，Hux同时还听到被击倒时候会发出的哀嚎。

“刚刚干掉了一个。”

“很好，等他们跑出来你就解决掉。”Ren命令道。Hux真的讨厌他颐指气使的语调，没有回复他。

Hux干掉第四个人的时候，狙击镜头有点起雾，便赶紧用手套擦干净了镜头，这时候Ren突然开口了——

“Hux，我想了想，我答应你的提议。两分利，但是你得保证这个交易不被帝国发现。”

“你确定现在是商量这个话题的好时候？”Hux朝他吼了起来，听到通讯器里又一声痛苦地嚎哭。Ren没有说话。

“很大几率上，帝国甚至不会发现信息泄露了。”Hux补充道，一枪狙击掉了第五个人。

“那你干完这一票去哪。以后怎么打算的。”Ren追问。

“我们等下再说好不好？”Hux焦急地抱怨道，脑门有点酸痛，他觉得自己真的在低烧。

“你要回Arkanis吗？”那边通讯器背景一片寂静。

“我警告过你不要试探我的脑子。”Hux说道，“对，我要回去，还要买个飞船，想去哪就去哪，离你们帝国的烂摊子越远越好。”

“我没有试探你脑子，”Ren辩解道，“家里有人在等你回去吗。”

 _你真不该再问下去的。_ Hux愤愤地想着，寒意从鞋底蔓延到颈椎，他现在真的不想思考有关Arkanis和他家里相关的事。

“我以为你喜欢当狙击手才给帝国办事的，至少这里大部分人都是这样。”

“我是为了报酬。还有该死的，医保。”Hux苦笑一声。

三年前，他已经混迹外环区域一年，他终于知道自己不会找到任何收入可观的正当活，那时候他只有18岁，除了高超的狙击水平一贫如洗，通过线人介绍得到了暗杀工作，为他最不想扯上关系的帝国系统效力。

“好吧。”Ren似乎对这个回答很满意。“如果这是你想要的话。”

Hux受不了他假惺惺的语调，如果他现在就在他旁边，可能会朝他的混账脸上揍一拳。

“Hux，我这边基本上清除完毕。准备从仓库门口走出来了。”

Hux通过狙击镜看着Ren从仓库走出来，准备收工了，这时又听见他拔出光剑的低鸣。赶紧凑近镜头，看见伏击在仓库两边的三个义军战士和Ren正在近距离枪战。Ren立马一剑斩掉了距他最近的那位。

剩下的两个战士互相配合，一个在近处伏击射击，一个在稍远处转移Ren的注意力。这时候又从仓库里窜出来一位，扛着条远射爆能枪朝Ren射击过来，Ren一把用光剑反弹走了光弹，那光弹直接转向了射击者，一枪毙命。近处伏击的战士趁机一枪擦到Ren的左肩，Hux觉得自己是时候出手了。

Hux准备狙击靠Ren较远，也就是距自己较近的那位。

雪花落在了他的眉毛上，他觉得自己视线有些模糊，这时候暴风雪又大了起来，他估了下风速，但愿直觉没有出错，脑子昏昏沉沉的，他不敢依赖自己此时状态的计算能力，而他这一发不能失败。

Hux成功了。那一击直接落在猎物的后背。Hux准备再狙击一发，想干掉Ren旁边的那个战士。Hux通过狙击镜仔细捕捉对方的身影，这时候镜头渐渐又起雾了，他恼火地擦了擦镜面，再次聚焦捕捉时候发现Ren正一剑劈开了对方。

白色的雪地里到处是猩红的血迹，Hux通过狙击镜看着Ren正静止喘息的身影，他的脸冻得苍白，脸上血渍点点。越来越多的雪花落在了自己的眉毛和鼻子上。

然后他听到耳边Brendol那熟悉的声音，那声音嘶嘶道， _快开枪。_

Hux发现自己的镜头正瞄准于Ren的胸口。 _快开枪！_ 那个老头在他脑子里低吼着。

Hux甩了甩头，不，他在发烧，他脑子不清楚，Brendol没有在说话。这而没人。

 _你以为他真的不会背叛你吗？_ 那个黏糊糊的声音持续入侵他的耳膜。 _好吧，Armitage，你相信他。就算他真的没有背叛你，他分走了钱，你只能得到一半，那一半够你买飞船，也不够你花半辈子，更不够你养活你妈了。_

Hux握紧了枪的扳手，仍然紧紧盯着镜头里的Ren，他听到一阵轰隆声，是自己血液在疯狂冲击耳膜。

 _开枪！_ 镜头里的Ren正直勾勾看着他，透过镜头他们四目相对，像是已经过了许久。

然后他看到Ren弯腰举起了地上的远射爆能枪，朝他的方向瞄准过来。

 _Armitage_ _，快开枪！_ Hux呼出一口白气，心脏在急速跳动。

时间像是被冻住了，世界已经静止，眼前的雪花永远凝固在了空中。Ren在一切发生之前终于开了枪。Hux发出一小声惊叫，忍不住拼命计算弹道轨迹，想往趴下去，躲过Ren的射击，但身子仿佛也随着时间一起被冻住了，动弹不得。他只好闭上眼睛，平静地接受自己的结局。

直到他听到背后传来一声闷响，有什么倒塌的声音。他惊讶地发现自己还活着，而背后一个准备偷袭他的义军战士已经被Ren击倒。

 

Hux瘫软仰面躺在地上，大口地喘着气，看着暴雪源源不断地从已黯然的天空落下，可是天上全是云，没有一颗星星，在Arkanis可不是。雪花遮盖了视线，那上面仿佛是个冰封的窟窿，而他在飞速地上升，旋转，将他越推越远。他再也感觉不到冰冷了，终于长长地呼了一口气，他看到天际线消失在冰冻的群山间，眼前是那么的辽阔，脚步声在他脑海里回响，啪嗒啪嗒，越来越近——

啪嗒——啪嗒——

直到Ren的脸占据了半边天空。

“你好像有点发烧。”Ren脱下手套拍了拍他的脸。

Hux猛地坐立起来，眼前一黑，用最后仅存的力气一把抱住了他。


	2. Chapter 2

Hux又在做梦。

他梦到荫郁的树丛，金黄色的阳光照耀在远处。他趴在草地上，一枪一枪朝着靶子射击。有青草的香味，地面的草杆让他脸上痒痒的。四周安静地出奇，每一枪都会发出轰鸣的声响，鸟类不断地从树林里飞出冲向天空。

_风速4.4，角度1.5，距离200_ ——一阵微风吹过，他聚精会神地盯着靶子，那靶子变成了一个男人的身影，那男人眼框浮肿，血丝密布，满怀恨意地看着他，Hux没有眨眼，一次又一次地扣下扳机。狙击枪发出的轰鸣声越来越尖锐，他觉得自己头痛欲裂，胃里在恶心翻腾；那声音快把他整个人从里到外劈开了，双手却不受控制，“停下——”他大喊，“停下来！”

“Hux——”有人在叫他。

“Hux快醒醒！”

Hux睁开眼，房间灰暗。他识别出来是窗外飞梭经过的引擎声音在狭窄的空间回荡。

Ren正凑在他面前，使劲摇晃他的肩膀。他挣脱开来，冲到洗浴间一阵狂吐。然而他什么也没有吃，肚子早吐空了。他边吐边回忆，雪地里发生的所有事情全部浮现回了脑子，清澈得像梦中的晴空一样刺眼。抬起头盯着镜子中的自己，脸颊更加凹陷了下去，冰冷的灯光下眼圈红红的，布满了血丝。他从裤子上的某个兜里翻出来随时携带的止痛药服下四颗，医疗Droid告诉过他一次不超过两片。

这个星球的旅馆里有热水。Hux发现。他把水放出来，胡乱地拽下衣服，瘫软地滑进了浴缸。

“Hux？你还好吗？”Ren在洗浴间外敲门，探了个头进来。

Hux半张脸埋在水里，哼了一声。

“介意我也进来？”Ren问道。

Hux感觉药效在发作，“你进来会把浴缸挤碎的。”他逐渐陷入舒适的麻木状态中，闭上眼睛听见Ren在脱衣服。

水面突然挤压上升，Ren的腿踹到了他肚子上，这才刚吐完，他发出一阵咳嗽，责备地瞪了Ren一眼，调整了下姿势。有那么一会儿，两人只坐在浴缸里不再说话。

“你想谈谈昨天我们商量好的事吗。”Ren首先打破了沉默。

_我已经睡了一天？_

“你两成，我五成，还有一个线人，三成。”Hux无力地回答道，头晕目眩，逐渐滑入深渊。

“所以……Arkanis？”

_不，你不会想了解的。_

Hux不语。也许是低烧，过量的止痛药，昏睡和水蒸气让他意识不清，也许是昨天他又让自己欠了Ren一条命，而事成后他俩即将分道扬镳。所以他突然想开口了。

“我杀了我爸。”

Hux感觉Ren愣了一下，抽笑一声，达到了他意料中的戏剧性效果，他手指摩挲着浴缸的边缘，继续说了下去。

“Arkanis那年夏天得有半年，那时候我才17。那天下午可真热。我从帝国军校回来。他回家了，我看着他的眼神，知道他又疯了——”

“我告诉你，没有人承受得住一辈子在帝国的战场上指挥杀人，他让他的儿子也去帝国军校。炮弹声炸了他一辈子，挥舞着酒瓶以为抓的是爆能枪。我听到Maratelle在哭泣，衣服碎得一片片的，有只猫在尖叫。”

Ren没有说话，头发上的水珠滴落在水面上。

“然后我抓起我的枪，告诉他让他滚开。”Hux平静地说着，“他和我扭打在一起，我把他按在地上，用枪对着他，他就笑我，说我不敢。我哪里不敢啊，我说我迟早要杀了你，他疯了，把头往枪口上怼，边笑喊着 _开枪啊Armitage，快开枪啊_ ——”

“他到死都以为我不敢的。但是他的头整个都爆炸了，轰得一响，那声音吓得我立马扔掉了枪——他的头骨碎片脑浆和血迹炸得到处都是，我头发上……眼睛里……指甲缝里。我看见天空是红的，Maratelle跑过来，抱着他剩下的尸体哭得更厉害了。”

Hux记得每一个细节，想起了脑浆在高温下发酵的恶臭，想起他爸疯狂的眼神，还想起开枪一瞬间突然的畅意。

“她也疯了，说我杀了我爸爸，说我是杀人犯，我家猫在舔地上的血。那天我报案说有一伙歹徒杀了他。嫌疑犯到现在也没有抓到。Maratelle之后一句话都没说，她崩溃了。第二天我告诉她我走了，我走的那天带走了一把枪，一件衣服，一点信用点，我们没有钱，我说我要离开很长一段时间，我还答应她说我要回来的。”

“我每个月转给她钱，每个月写信寄给她，她没有回信。”Hux从来没有和别人提起过这件事，快意在他心里升腾，如释重负。

Ren沉默了很久，问道，“Hux。你怎么知道她还活着。”

“我知道。”Hux使劲地点头，扬起的水花溅落在地上。

Hux闭上眼睛埋在水里，Ren凑过来用胳膊环绕着他，留下个轻轻的吻在Hux的额头。Hux睁开眼，看见Ren左臂的擦伤，他把头靠在他的肩膀上。

 

Hux起身来到卧室，朝着窗边走去，望着外面晨光微熹的灰色天空没有一颗星星，大雪扑向玻璃窗，一片刚融化又有一片覆盖在冰渍上。Hux剔着自己指甲盖里的血渍，盯着自己在玻璃窗上的倒影出了神。

“你在丧失你的理智。”倒影对他说。

又有几艘雪地飞梭擦过窗外，发出爆破的引擎声，海浪一样绵延不绝，他听到那年下午爆破的巨响，仿佛穿越了时空，伴随着一股热浪，此时此刻在昏暗的房间里盘旋汇合。他明白直到一切分崩离析之前，那最后的回音并不会消失。

 

\---

 

Ren提议把储存条藏到这个星球的某个商业银行的储物间里。Hux犹豫之下同意了，要是帝国搜他身发现了储存条，人赃俱获他们都会完蛋。Ren挑选了个角落里的储物柜，把储存条安置了进去，Hux警惕地观察周围环境，以防有帝国的眼线。他和Ren一人一把储物柜的钥匙，付了租金，走出了银行，准备回去报告暗杀任务完成。

摩托飞梭上，Hux坐在Ren的后面，风刮得他脸疼，他突然很想说话。

“你拿到钱之后打算干什么呢？”Hux在引擎噪声中大声问道。

“我？我打算休假一段时间，去Naboo。”Ren答道，“不过我们又不是那群慵懒的公务员。说真的，义军没有休假，杀手没有假期，暗杀工作得随叫随到。去Naboo这个主意很不错，我很想这么做。”

“为什么是Naboo？”

“我外祖母的母星。我小时候还去过。Alderaan也行，是我妈的母星，都说那儿很美，不过既然早被炸了。我爸来自Corellia，现在也没什么联系了。所以就只好去Naboo吧。”

Hux很难想象Ren也有过小时候，也很难想象Ren有个妈。他从没见过的克隆人肯定是像Ren这样的，只是个战争机器被帝国差使，成天只会吃喝拉撒操和杀人。

“你不像那些西斯。”Hux突然愣地说了一句。

“我很难称得上是个真正的西斯。”Ren说道，“Hux，说真的，你认识了我三年只说得出这种话。”

“我很难称得上认识你。我们除了杀和操还有别的交流吗？”

Ren没有回答他了。他们朝着航空港的地标性建筑急速驾去——那个尖尖的塔还在地平线附近矗立着。他们往前走一步，它往后退一步。若即若离，怎么都到达不了。 _这个该死的星球每个地方都太远了，_ Hux咒骂道。

 

\---

 

Hux回基地后开始和Kylo一起断断续续地用加密频道谨慎地联系义军。那是在他们回基地后的第六个标准天，Lord Snoke找上了Kylo。他在他的豪华宫殿里召唤了Kylo，Kylo大约也知道是什么事了。

“你这次在Pantora上的任务完成地很好，My apprentice。”Snoke说道，两个穿红色盔甲的卫兵庄严地站在他身边，一束强光照在他疤痕遍布的脸上。

Kylo低下头，单膝跪在地上，没有说话。

“是时候让你学习西斯的原力之道了，Kylo Ren。”Snoke宣布。

 

Kylo回基地的路上止不住地想着这件事。这些年来他不只有一次升职的机会，帝国搞暗杀的基层裁判官？Kylo的实力远不止如此。足够幸运的是，Kylo很满足生活的现状，帝国指派一个对象，杀一个对象；义军在反抗，杀掉义军。不用思考，不用为明天做什么发愁，除了别死掉就行了。他不想升职离开他现在的位置，一定是因为这些原因。Kylo不像Hux，他知道Hux的脑子从一开始就混乱得像超新星爆炸后形成的星际碎石——他以前还在Han的飞船上见过不少，他们每次都很小心地穿过，避开麻烦。Hux精神状态越来越不稳定，Kylo有时候听到他在自言自语，和脑子里那个人在说话，他以为他不知道，而Hux本来就失态的心智在原力的探测下更加脆弱无比，Kylo什么都知道。

“等我回Arkanis，那儿有全银河最美的星空，还有人一样高的芦草。”

Hux这几天老是叨叨絮絮重复这几句给Kylo听。

不稳地意味着危险，危险意味着不能被信任。Hux不能被信任，Kylo **这么做** 是为了他好，也是为了自己好。

Kylo没办法拒绝Snoke的要求，Snoke太强大了。Snoke需要他，Kylo知道他在暗中对抗逐渐衰老的皇帝和Lord Vader，帝国内部势力在分裂，用Hux讽刺的话语来说， _帝国迟早有一天被自己人搞完蛋。_ Snoke需要新的学徒。然而Kylo加入帝国是为了逃避，不是为了野心， _逃避现实_ ，他早就知道了，他消除问题的独特办法是制造新的问题，一环扣一环，直到先前的问题看上去不那么紧迫。

那他必须得离开，越快越好。

 

他回到基地，“我们现在就要出发。”Kylo准备收拾东西。

“这么着急？”Hux警惕地问道。

“Snoke找我了。”

“Snoke？他知道了什么？”Hux开始紧张。

“和这个没关系，他找我当他学徒。我怕我们必须得走了。那边联系好了吗？”

Hux迟疑了一秒，“快了，我们先走，我在路上再和他们商讨汇合地点。不过我们要先去Pantora取储存条。”

 

“谁是Ben Solo？”Hux看了眼Kylo的假证件，随口问了一句。

“随便找的一个人的身份。”Kylo搪塞过去。

Hux看上去一脸淡然，换上了厚实的外套窝在座位里聚精会神地摆弄全息板，大概是在加密频道联络义军，Kylo料想。他俩缩在穿梭机角落的座位上，周围全是前往Pantora的叽叽喳喳的游客。他偷偷瞄了一眼Hux的假身份。

“谁是Brendol Hux？”Kylo问了他同样的问题。

 

Pantora的航空港依旧人流拥挤，他和Hux排队在一眼望不到头的海关，等着官员核实身份。帝国的征兵广告在大厅里回荡，工作人员把暖气开得很低，Hux排在他前面直哆嗦。Kylo但愿他只是因为冷，要不然会很麻烦。为了以防万一，他带上了光剑（必然的，随身携带），Hux带上了狙击工具箱。

Hux一脸自信地通过了身份核实，“Pantora欢迎您，Hux先生。”他点点头，在通道另一边等着和Kylo汇合。

“请输入您的身份证件。”那个Pantora人女性官员给他一脸职业性笑容。

Kylo照做。她熟练地打开造作系统，皱了皱眉头。

“请再输入一次。”

Kylo又照做了一次， _出了什么问题。_ 没道理，他不久前才用过这个身份。

“Solo先生，我怕我不能让您通过。”她紧张地按下了呼叫按钮。

Kylo发现摄像头正对准着他，没办法在大庭广众之下操纵她。一群武装核实的帝国风暴兵朝他走来，他迅速计算了下现在的情况，决定先被带走审讯。Hux不能被卷进来，他想，风暴兵们架着他的胳膊把他拖走，他转过头盯着Hux。 _你先走。我马上来。_ 他在心里朝他大喊，企图通过原力能让Hux听到。他不确定能不能奏效。

Hux朝他点了点头，瞬间消失在了人群里。

 


	3. Chapter 3

审讯室里灯光昏暗冰冷，审讯官Carmelk的烟熄灭了一半。他是一个Pantora中年男性，等着下班，心不在焉。Ren发现。

Ren以前审讯过犯人，在消极狭窄的空间里的人若是意志脆弱，很快就是被突破心理防线，甚至连酷刑都用不上，稍加利用威胁即可。但是被审讯，他还是头一次，而这位审讯官就算再不专业也不至于如此分心。 _这一点存在疑问。_

“Solo先生，”审讯官和他周旋了许久，“恕我直言。你被带来审讯是因为Ben Solo的资料提示有危害帝国重大犯罪嫌疑。”

原来如此。 _这么说来我们偷运资料的事情被发现了？_ 他迅速审视了下现状。哪里不大对劲，仍然疑点重重。

审讯官熄灭了烟，“所以建议你配合我工作，Solo先生。”老式录音机的电流声在寂静的房间里显得格外大。可能是克隆人战争时候的古董。

Kylo估摸着此时帝国那边的人快来了，在局势恶化之前是时候采取行动。这里有录音机还有监控，但什么也不做只会更糟糕。

Kylo盯着审讯官的双眼。后者屏息凝神，以为Kylo要开口坦白。

“你要把我的光剑找到，和我的背包一起还给我。”

“我要把你的光剑找到，和你的背包一起还给你。”

审讯官愣了一秒，缓缓起身出门去。

Kylo安静地坐在座椅上，双手放桌上，仿佛审讯官只是出去泡了杯茶。

审讯官进来，把背包塞给了Kylo。他迅速看了看背包，光剑在里面。

“你要把我从后门护送出去。”

“我要把你从后门护送出去。”

 

他疑惑的双眼目送着Kylo离开。此时暮色将至，狂风在高楼中穿梭呼啸，雪下得又大又急，掩盖了黑暗角落里所有的密谋与罪状，街上的行人车辆匆匆赶往室内躲避暴风雪。而Kylo把背包甩在后面，光剑挂在腰间，一脚踏进这个城市拥挤着灰暗的黄昏。

 

\---

 

Hux按照事先安排好的计划，搞到了一台雪地飞梭，不紧不慢地去银行储物柜取走了储存条。他预估Kylo从被逮捕到被审讯再到搞出个大麻烦约莫需要一个小时。

一个小时，够他用了。

他开着飞梭在雪地上快速驾驶着，本该快乐畅想自己的新生活的，可是引擎的轰鸣声快把他逼疯了，而且他发现速度越快，引擎声越大，神经在随着飞梭剧烈摇晃，眼前居然被晃地星星点点，Hux甚至以为这台破旧的机器要散架了或者爆炸了，他想象着自己揣着后背包里面的储存条快到航空港的时候车毁人亡，白忙活一场，忍不住被自己的幽默感折服。

 _慢点，Armitage。_ 老头的狡猾的声音又开始了，准没有好事。他看了看表，还不急，对，慢点，他有的是时间。

他坐在慢速的飞梭上，哼着Maratelle在小时候唱给他的小曲子，大雪变得稀薄，乌云在慢慢消散，暮色后的天空变得清澈了起来。他心情越来越轻松， _没有什么会阻挡我了，_ 他快活地想着。

 

而下一秒恢复意识时已经面朝下埋在雪地里。

他想起来了，刚才他一直在驾驶着，满怀信心，哼着歌，直到凭空出现了另外一艘飞梭撞飞了他。他本应该能看到另一艘的，——雪花挡住了一部分视线，地面扬起的积雪模糊了前方的路，他的护目镜也有点起雾，最重要的是他掉以轻心了。

有那么一会儿，Hux只想就这么把头埋在雪里，他双眼紧闭，被掩盖在下方的积雪已经变得厚实，就这么永远躺下去也不错，什么东西温暖又潮湿划过了脸颊。冰雪不应该是这种温度的。额头边上顿时一阵酸痛——是血流出来了， _原来是撞到了头。_ 他听到近处传来了光剑的低鸣声。

 _Ren_ _这么快就找到我了。_ Hux叹了一口闷气。

一束光弹落在Hux的脚边，他不情愿地从雪里抽身出来。视线模糊，好一会儿才看清不远处Ren和一群风暴兵打斗的身影。他扭头看见了自己的飞梭被另外一辆帝国军用的雪地摩托撞得七零八落，工具箱里的狙击步枪也给撞散开了，零零星星一地都是。

额头的阵痛相比现在糟糕的局势来说不值一提，他迅速观察了下周边，距离不远的地方有个废弃的小仓库。

“Ren！引他们去里面！”Hux朝Ren大喊道。Ren朝他点点头，往仓库奔去。

Hux匆匆捡起狙击枪的碎片，缺了几块关键部位，怎么都拼不上。此时留给他没有多余的选择，他捡起把落在一位风暴兵尸体边的爆能枪，打算铤而走险，而他真的不擅长近战。

一束光弹从他旁边擦肩而过，他惊讶于风暴兵糟糕的枪法，一枪把那个风暴兵干掉了，看来不是武器准度的问题，这些日子帝国招来的新兵都不去练靶子吗，Hux无奈地想到，顺手搜刮走了躺在地上那位的枪。尾随着Ren跑去了仓库。

敌人大概有二十多个，Hux有股强烈的糟糕预感，就算他们枪法再烂也会非常棘手，他伏击在一根架梁钢柱后方，在背后一枪干掉了一个打算偷袭Ren的风暴兵。

“你怎么那么快就找到我的？”Hux朝Ren喊话到。

“我在你身上放了追踪器。”Ren回答道。

Hux大声咒骂，“请解释一下！Ren！”

“直觉告诉我会有坏事发生。我很抱歉，Hux，不针对你个人。”Ren一剑斩飞了两位。

Hux一边小心地干掉对手，一边留神观察着这个破旧的仓库的构造结构。他竭尽全力飞速分析，一般来说这种结构的仓库有六到八根钢结构支柱，斩断位置恰当的四根以上整体就会垮塌，在仓库垮塌之前冲出去，是最经济的办法。

“Ren！听着，相信我，把你左前方那根柱子砍断。”Hux朝Ren大喊道，后者正和一位顽固的风暴兵纠缠。

Ren一把原力掐干掉了他，斩断了那根柱子。

“Hux，我在想……要不我们一起离开吧。”Ren冷不丁地朝他喊道。

“说真的，又是现在讨论这个问题？”Hux觉得他可能也撞到了头。“怎么？你想私奔吗？”他发出一声嘲笑，爆掉了面前的风暴兵。

“我的意思是我们先一起出发。”

“去哪？”Hux质问道，指了指Ren右前方一根柱子，示意他砍掉。

“去Arkanis。”Ren顺手连着一位倒霉的风暴兵一起削掉了它。

“为什么？”

“我没去过啊。而且，那是你的母星。”Ren平静地回答道，抛给Hux一个别扭的微笑。

Hux觉得自己此时什么也说不出来了。要是现在他们在别的地方，别的场合，他可能会和Ren疯狂干起架来，然后撕掉他的上衣，就在地上开始做爱。

 _那个贱人，_ 他心里骂了一句。

“Ren，就现在，外面！还有最门口的那根！”Hux示意Ren一起往外跑。

Ren二话不说随着他往出门走，那群风暴兵还没有意识到发生了什么，Hux在后面一边掩护一边撤退到了大门口附近，Ren砍掉了最后那根柱子，Hux赶紧跳出仓库大门，扑倒在Ren的身上，他听到仓库上方传来一声主体梁架折断的无力的脆响。

他和Ren站在雪地里，紧张地往回望过去，已经有风暴兵在往出口跑了，Hux举起枪准备射击的那一瞬间，整个仓库在他们面前轰然倒塌。

世界安静地出奇，天上又开始下雪了，静得能听到每片雪花落在雪地上的声音，他们之前战斗过的痕迹早已看不到，可能过一会儿大雪会就会把风暴兵的尸体和仓库的废墟一起掩盖。Ren低下头看着他，双唇微张，好像要说什么；Hux躲过他的目光，走开了，假装捡起地上的枪，他还不想就这么面对他。

“Hux……我们得——”

Ren话还没说完，Hux躬下身子捡枪的那一秒他看到仓库废墟的掩盖下，有个幸存的风暴兵正拿枪朝Ren射击。

他根本没有在思考，立刻朝Ren扑倒过去。

 

现在Hux又埋在了雪堆里。 _上次在被埋在雪里是多久之前？不是才刚刚爬起来吗？_ 他双眼紧闭，听见Ren光剑挥舞斩断了什么东西的声音， _这么说他没死啊，_ 他无可救药地想到。然后他才意识到自己落地前一秒，背包好像是被射穿了的。

那储存条八成已经被射炸了。

是什么东西温暖又潮湿，他睁开双眼，面前的雪地被流线形的血迹染红了一片，血迹优美而格外鲜红，消失在了不远的地方，Hux低下头，原来自己的胸膛下面被爆能枪凿出了一个窟窿。

他仰面躺在雪地上，直到Ren的脸占据了半边天空，眼前一黑。

 

\---

 

_帝国军用的雪地摩托行驶平稳流畅，居然一点噪音也没有。_

Hux睁开双眼，发现自己靠在Ren的背上，他们在雪地上飞驰。胸口下面痛得几乎让他再次昏过去，他努力抗争痛觉，一切还没完。

“Ren……背包里的储存条……”

“抱歉，Hux，被炸毁了。”Ren的声音紧张又低沉。

_帝国造的摩托真好，一点噪音也没有。_

“我们是去哪。”

“去不远处克隆人战争留下来的一个军用哨所，那儿有急救医疗中心，以前有绝地在那儿被救活过。”

“你知道的绝地的事情可真多，”Hux每说一个词胸口就在疼，他强迫自己，“他们不是早就被灭了很多年吗。”

“Hux……你不要再说话了。”Ren扭过头关切地告诉他。

Hux再次昏迷了过去。

 

 _Armitage_ _，醒醒，_ Brendol又开始多嘴了， _你知道你要死了吗？_

“你怎么还在啊？”Hux睁开眼，他转了个身，Brendol正趴在摩托车后面，愉快地看着他。

“走开。”

_我一直都在啊，傻小子，你开枪把我爆头后的每一天。_

“是你自己在讨死。”Hux愤怒地朝他吼道。“你早就死了。死了。不存在了。”

Brendol朝他大笑。

他使劲地眨了眨眼，Brendol消失了。

 

“Hux，和我说话。”Ren把他摇醒了。

他们还在车上，不知过了多久，可能不过一分钟，Hux近乎绝望地打了个寒颤，好在胸口已经痛到麻木，“Ren，我有点冷。”

Ren把外套脱下，裹在他身上。

“你看到前面那个尖尖的塔顶吗？我们马上就到了。”

Hux顺着Ren的指尖看过去，可是雪太大了，宽广的地平线上黑乎乎的一片，他什么也没看清。他眨了眨眼，不知道是脑子在欺骗他，企图给自己虚假的希望，还是真实存在的？远方的确浮现了一座黑色的尖塔。

“我看到了，Ren，我们要到了。”

 

 _我可怜的Armitage，回不了家了。_ Brendol又开始在他耳边嘶嘶低语。

 _Maratelle_ _要我转告你，她说她恨你。_ Brendol装作一副吃惊的样子， _你不知道吗？她几年前就自杀了。_

你不是真的，Hux想。

 _我要是不是真的，那就是你早就疯了罢了。_ Brendol认真地推论道，转过头去。

Hux没有理他，他的视线穿过Brendol头上那个被自己爆出的洞，望过去，天上的乌云奇迹般地开始消散，出现了灰暗的星星点点，黑暗时不时地将它们侵袭，总有那么一两颗在使劲地闪烁着。

Brendol同情地说道， _我可怜的Armitage，他又想家了。_

 

“Hux，和我说话。”Ren把他摇醒了。

“我们还有多久？”

“快了。”

快了，总是快了，Ren做什么事都装得那么自信， _我都快死了他还这样。_

“你在想什么？”Ren问道。

Hux挤出个笑声，无所谓了，既然自己都快死了。

“我在想，我该告诉你，我们来这儿前……在穿梭机上，我就把你的假身份给黑了，所以你过不去海关，”Hux发现自己出奇地平静，“帝国那儿你没有问题，你不会被帝国追杀，来杀我们的是本地的风暴兵。”

“没错，我不想把钱分给你，我想自己跑路。”Hux冷静地补充道。

“我知道的。”

Hux没期待Ren会这样回复他，他肯定又在骗他。

Hux盯着他们前方一颗星星，它正拼命地闪耀，夺走了他所有的注意力。

“你在想什么？”Hux在Ren耳边问道。

“我在想Arkanis全银河最美的星空有多壮观，还有人一样高的芦草该是怎样的。”

 

Maratelle的哭喊声把他惊醒，Hux睁开眼，他们还在摩托车上，看到她抱着Brendol头也没有的尸体，大声痛哭，他觉得头疼。

她消失了，头也没有的Brendol从地上爬起来，坐在Hux的面前，“看”着他。他开口说话了，这次确听到了Hux自己的声音。

 _我可怜的Armitage，一辈子想逃出他爸爸的阴影，最后还是当了帝国的兵，啊，还是逃兵。_ Hux听到自己的声音，觉得恶心。

他没有理他，Ren的体温传了过来，让他感到温暖，他以前怎么没发现这个该死的男人那么让人难舍难分的？他想起不久前他们那次做爱，遥远得像上辈子的事，之后他还故意把枪弄得哐当作响，不让他睡觉。那可能是最后一次了，竟然有点难过。

 

“我很抱歉，Hux，我很抱歉。对不起，对不起……”Ren的声音仿佛从很远的地方传了过来。他又在抱歉什么？他对不起谁？Hux止不住困惑。

Hux一瞬间是那么多年来第一次希望纯粹为了自己好好活下去。以前每次做任务，都想着这次要是死了也没什么，但是家里还有人等他，他得活下去，所以他侥幸躲过一次又一次。他告诉自己他大难不死，这次也会活下去的。他会活成个老杂种，然后和另外个也成了老杂种的Ren驾着飞船把帝国给炸了。

Ren还在给他道歉，不停地说对不起。Hux想问他怎么回事，但是他没有力气说话了。他坚定地看着远方轮廓越来越清晰的尖塔。可是他们往前走一步，尖塔往后退一步。他觉得他们怎么都到达不了。这个该死的星球每个地方都太远了。

_Armitage_ _踏着他爸爸的路，一步一步走到了今天。Armitage踏着他爸爸的路，一步一步走到了今天。_ Brendol用自己的声音冷漠地重复道。

“我他妈是自己一路走来的！”Hux终于忍不住了，气愤地朝没有头的Brendol骂道。

_一路？Armitage，你自己看看你走过来的路吧。_

Hux转过头，朝着Brendol空荡荡的脖子上望过去——他看到他早就已经摔在了地上，身上还盖着Ren的外套，Brendol和Maratelle站在躯体旁边，望着地上的他。他们三个远远地被雪地摩托甩在了后面，黑夜瞬间侵蚀过来，三个瘦弱的身影消失在了暴雪里，若隐若现，越来越远，缩成了黑夜中一个苍白的点。

 

“Hux！我们到了！”Ren狂奔下了摩托。

他已经松软的后颈失去依靠而仰向了天空，Ren使劲拍了拍Hux的脸，似乎早就已经没了气，就从这儿出发向上飞去了银河。

雪已停，夜空一片晴朗，Pantora的辽阔的星空第一次向他们呈现出来，Hux的光滑的护目镜上星辰闪烁。

 

 

  * 一周后



调查官Carmelk在审讯室整理资料。他接受了为期一周的调查，今天才回来上班——因为上周莫名其妙放走了一个嫌疑犯——虽然事后帝国说是假警报，那个人没有问题（是叫Ben Solo还是谁，奇怪的名字），而幸运的是录音带证明了自己的清白，他是被那个嫌疑犯操控的。

他可经受不起丢掉工作，老婆孩子得全靠自己养活，今天还是自己老婆的生日，毕竟现在经济不景气，别的工作又难找。

奇怪的是，正想到那个人——突然那个Ben Solo闯了进来，在上周他坐的那个审讯桌下慌忙摸了个长条形的黑色东西，放进兜里就准备走了。这是在干嘛，Carmelk还没来得及质问。

“你会忘记我来过这里。”

“我会忘记你来过这里。”

Carmelk疑惑地目光目送那个黑发青年径直走了出去。

 

Ren那时候一直在和Hux道歉的，他想到。他说对不起，很抱歉在把储存条存在银行柜子里的时候就调换了真货，真的储存条一直在自己身上，直到怕弄丢它，把它偷偷藏在了审讯室的桌子下，但是他怕Hux一句也没听见，也怕Hux听见了却到死也没有原谅他。

“你接下来去哪儿？”当面交易的义军分队队长问他，那个义军的左脸边有条疤。Ren没记错的话还是自己几年前亲手斩的。

Ren已经转身离开。

“Arkanis。听说那儿有全银河最美的星空，还有人一样高的芦草。”

泪水模糊了视线，他那么多年来头一次再也忍不住了。

 

 

 

 -=end=-

 


End file.
